I'll Meet You There
by Clumsy Giraffe
Summary: 50 K/S theme inspired, grammar defying sentences.


_A/N: I thought I'd try something new and hey, why not try a new fandom while I'm at it? And, yes, I am aware I do ultra run-ones that defy fundamental grammar but I can't help it, there's just too much stuff to jam in for a coherent sentence to suffice. Most are pre-slash/bromance and humor but there's some innuendo and relationship stuff stuck in there for funzies and lulz. Thank you for picking my story (or what do you call this...?!) and I don't own Star Trek. GQMF!_

* * *

**I'll Meet You There**

50 K/S themed sentences

_1. Cinnamon_

Kirk learned almost a second too late that Vulcans became intoxicated from the cacao bean during the first Christmas on board when he'd innocently handed Spock a cup of hot chocolate that Uhara viciously took away before the curious first-officer could have a sip; it seemed that he had to personally learn how cinnamon was a hallucinogenic for the pointy-eared species after he'd offered Spock a new type of tea and had to forcefully drag him away when Spock began to pet the crew members' heads in the fabricated belief that their hair were tribbles.

_2. Bittersweet_

Most of the time Jim liked talking to Spock Prime, about the parallel time and what it was like there, but sometimes the weathered officer would ask about the Spock of this time period and how the two of them were fairing and Jim could practically taste the palpable nostalgic sentiment coming from the old man that left him with an odd feeling in his chest - like he was missing something.

_3. Technology_

During shore leave when Jim had gone back home to dirt-roads and corn fields it was oddly pleasing to still be able to stay in touch and see (even if it was a hologram) his first-officer; his Mother popping in to say how her Jimmy talked so grand about Spock he could have done without.

_4. "What was that for?"_

Spock had been priding himself in understanding the captain despite the fact they seemed like polar opposites; when he did the supportive 'punch to the arm' (he'd seen the blond do this numerous times to fellow crew members and so had deemed it a human activity of comfort) in their latest victory only to see Jim wince and then turn to him with a scowl and heated question, the pointy-eared first officer felt a wave of dread but explained his reasons non-the-less; a few moments later in which Jim reminded him of the three-times-stronger aspect Vulcans held over Humans Spock felt an unwelcome flush in his cheeks.

_5. Rumors_

Whispers of their relationship full of darting eyes and uneasy hands seemed to perpetually echo throughout the halls as there really wasn't much else better to do during warps; too bad it entirely rotted away the excitement for when it finally did sprout.

_6. Sacrifice_

When Jim had willingly gotten the necessary hyposprays to be able to go down to the new Vulcan colony with Spock without the slightest hiss, swear or insult Bones had decided the Captain had learned abdication.

_7. Reunion_

After a mission gone wrong the stoic first-officer opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring intently down at him full of apprehension and worry; only later after he'd explained self-induced healing tranzes to his captain and was meditating would he would (grudgingly) acknowledge the seeping emotion of gratefulness in having someone impatiently waiting for his return.

_8. Sword & Shield_

Kirk always had a tendency to run, dive, lunge, jump, hurdle and/or splay head-first into things; good thing Spock was always there for the cover-fire.

_9. My happy ending_

He never expected himself to find solace on a ship full of eccentric people in the middle of an abyss of black and to find his favorite past-time was attempting to make his first-officer turn that delicate shade of green, but Jim couldn't complain.

_10. Windows of the soul_

Although they were a dark shade of brown that seemed almost black Jim found that he could see more emotion and life flicker through them then anyone before; in turn Spock found that Jim's smile was the thing that showed his true intentions.

_11. Served your purpose_

The first time Spock had walked into Jim's private quarters his eyes had been molested with tacky knickknacks, odd plant species (probably given from Sulu), stacks of books and an innumerable amount of other things; when asked about it Jim simply tilted his head to the side and said that they were still noteworthy to him and that even if their cause was done he still held on for the memories - Spock wondered for a moment if he would ever be included in that belief system.

_12. Forever ours_

Spock realized at a young age that everything fades and that nothing, not even the seemingly endless energy of the sun, is forever; when he watched Jim hesitantly lift his fingers with a shy smile that had Spock's heart throwing itself against the cage his ribs made, he slowly lifted his own and felt a tingle when their fingertips connected that irrationally made him believe they had slipped into infinity for a moment.

_13. Introspection_

No one could read Spock the way Jim could; how when he straightened to his full height he was frustrated, how if his right eyebrow went up it meant amusement while the left signified incredulousness, how when he put his hands behind his back he was all business, and how when he was gave in he let his shoulders concave slightly - especially when that meant the blond could steal a Vulcan kiss in the hallway when no-one else was around.

_14. "If only..."_

Sometimes, when the bridge is quiet and the stars are whizzing by, Jim wonders what it'd be like to have a Father just as Spock sometimes wonders what it'd be like to still have his mother; Spock focuses on the denotation of family while Jim dreams of the endless connotations it brings while both contemplate on a future one.

_15. Lost_

The way his breathing inadvertently hitched when that toothy smirk was focused on him or the way the tips of his ears got inexplicably warm in his proximity made Spock desire coordinates to a normal, healthy state of mind and body rather then his current situation that had him floundering.

_16. Words of the heart_

Spock was interested to find that when Jim really needed to say something he would become silent and fumble; the half-Vulcan found amusement in how when his captain really wanted to express himself the blond had as much trouble with it as himself.

_17. Inspiration_

It would be an understatement to say that Uhura was surprised when Jim asked her to teach him Vulcan, and it would be an hyperbole to say that Spock's jaw hit the ground when the captain held a conversation with him in his native tongue, but Jim still found satisfaction in how he'd never seen his first-officer's eyes so wide before.

_18. Reaching_

It was odd to Jim that no-one else took special care in the evaluation of their first-officer, but the captain certainly wasn't going to bring this to everyone's attention - he felt ridiculously proud when he could understand the half-Vulcan on a level few cared to even attempt at.

_19. Chaos_

He was a master of chess and his moves were calculated and certain, a steadfast strategy in place even before the game began; he would have to wait until Jim challenged him to a game for Spock to feel frustration towards the game as Jim's moves mirrored the half-Vulcan's new mind-order - complete disorder.

_20. Holiday_

When Jim had jumped off the ship for a much deserved shore break he looked over to see Spock who seemed to be fidgeting with uncertainty, as his thumbs kept rubbing his index fingers that were bent into fists at his sides; the American didn't think twice before asking with a grin if he'd like to see the canyon he'd almost involuntarily flung himself off; it was an unconventional method but it caught Spock's attention all the same.

_21. Release_

On one certain mission Jim had to be awake on the bridge for two days straight and when he attempted a third Spock came over and said he was to be relieving him of his duties before promptly knocking the blond out by a swift pinch to the neck.

_22. Pain relief_

Even though Bones knew he'd given his best friend a sedative for the fractured ribs and broken arm the look in those blue eyes as he looked at his first-officer who had gone into his healing mediative state was full of such pain that it had the doctor wishing he had a hypospray to fix it; Bones was relieved when the bastard finally came to and Jim was back to his breezy self.

_23. Begging_

Bones was practically jovial when he learned that he now wasn't the only person who gave into Kirk's shameless puppy-dog look; Spock had astonishingly joined him.

_24. Can't deny it_

Spock wondered how his Father felt with being entirely Vulcan and unable to suppress the emotion of love towards his Mother because Spock felt entirely useless and miffed beyond belief when he became unable to resist the bubbling sensation in his chest.

_25. Unsweetened tea_

Jim had been eager and excited when Spock offered him a cup of his specially brewed tea from Vulcan II but one sip and coughing fit full of swears later he didn't exactly uphold those feelings; he looked up in apprehension, expecting Spock to look at him with scorn, only to find the tips of his mouth curled up.

_26. Lyrics_

Spock wished that Federation protocal didn't insist that the Captain and first-officer board in adjacent rooms as he learned the first night how Jim liked to sing in the shower; Jim's voice wasn't nearly as bad as the fact that, even with his sensitive hearing, Spock couldn't make out through the rushing water and wall that same song Jim would belt.

_27. Secret art_

Sulu had shown Jim origami and the blond became fascinated with it, intrigued in how a simple piece of square paper could become so much; Spock didn't find any amusement in the simple exercise, especially when his captain kept getting paper cuts and was unable to give any Vulcan kisses in consequence.

_28. Justice_

As Spock watched Jim gallantly take off with a bowl of soup that Spock had waited exactly 13.98 minutes in line for, only to have said-bowl flip right in his charming face from not looking where he was going (Jim was obviously too busy gloating to Spock), the half-Vulcan couldn't stop his lips from twitching up even if he tried.

29. "Wait a minute!"

When Scotty saw his captain and first-officer get on the platforms to be beamed down to the planet of chaos he let out a cry of argument, but he was swiftly shot down as the two gave identical glares; in hindsight Scotty (and it seemed anyone else he told this about) found it hilarious.

_30. Dry your tears_

Contrary to popular belief being emotionally unattached helped Spock in lots of situations, especially when missions went bad; the dark-haired first-officer aspired that his captain would think in the same mind-frame as Spock watched Jim lower his head and cover his eyes that were ususally so bright.

_31. Desolation_

After losing both his home planet and Mother Spock felt an indescribable hole in the middle of his chest that would spring up from time to time, like he was missing part of himself; when he got to know Earth past San Francisco thanks to Jim he found it becoming smaller.

_32. Uniforms_

Kirk didn't exactly enjoy being told what to do, even if it was as fundamental as to what to wear but he was subsided quickly enough when he saw how high the female's uniform went; when he wasn't a cadet but a captain a few years later he would change his fascination to the black pants of a certain first-officer and the way they snugly fit at the back.

_33. Cross-dressing_

Spock had been to some interesting diplomatic meetings that attempted to create bonds between Humans and other species alike but when his captain had the privilege to throw one himself Spock felt a shiver crawl down his spine; that dread would be justified when Jim announced the flipped dress code and then promptly took the half-Vulcan to find a dress that would, quote, 'Show off my hot legs and ass.'

_34. Seven deadly sins_

Unlike Spock, Jim didn't hold back his emotions (didn't even attempt to, really) as he always believed himself to act with justification that his feelings only enhanced; although, when he felt undesired emotions spring with situations involving a certain pointy-eared coworker, he decided it was time to withhold his urges.

_35. "Why me...?"_

To have enamor for a person whose longest touch he'd shared with had been with intent to kill him was ridiculous, to feel infatuation for the green-blooded stoic officer that would raise his eyebrows when amused and show excitement with dark eyes was totally ludicrous; it made Jim pull at his hair and scream into pillows.

_36. "Never give up!"'_

Even when Spock seemed to shoot Jim's proposition to go out and catch some dinner on their shore leave with an emotionless visage, the little voice in Jim's head gave him some moral support that made him decide to drag his first-officer along none-the-less.

_37. Fortune_

Jim got a reputation of being one hell of an auspicious captain not two years after he'd been promoted; the blond didn't deter the praise he would be flooded with but always remembered to bring over his first-officer who he explained, with a huge grin, was the real hero as he always managed to keep Jim alive.

_38. Sensations_

The blond, blue eyed captain didn't care if it was social suicide, he marched right up to Spock and drew their lips together; too bad he couldn't remember it because of the concussion he got when Spock threw him across the bridge from pure shock.

_39. Black & White_

After a while Spock learned the excruciating ability to categorize humans and their emotions, to evaluate their motives and anticipate their actions in a way that he allowed the slightest sliver of pride to feel towards; when he met and became familiar with one James Tiberius Kirk he found that success smashed to smitherines - with him there was no clarity of black or white, only one huge mass of unascertainable grey.

_40. Mail_

With Jim always sending reports to be edited and scrutinized by Spock it never occurred to anyone that not everything they sent each other was Star Fleet official.

_41. Boundless energy_

Spock would resist to the day he died that he was envious of the charismatic character his Captain held or the fact that the young blond didn't seem to be quieted or sedated on any level; he also never realized just how much liveliness Jim really had until it began to be focused on him.

_42. Walk out_

Even though it left him feeling like an immature Human child Spock immediately left the bridge after the mission was done, irked that Jim had decided on the adventurous option to his more calculated and safer one; Spock also felt like a child when he resisted to let Jim apologize to him until he waited at his door for an hour, appeased in how Jim went though the same shame.

_43. Realization_

With his dark jet-black locks Jim had always assumed they were naturally that orderly but he learned (during a sudden emergency that had the main bridge-members running out in their pajamas straight from bed) that it was actually quite wild with odd chunks sticking out and slightly frizzy; it left Jim slightly downtrodden as he'd always associated Spock's hair with his personality but when Jim learned that if the circumstances were right Spock was like his hair - rowdy and unrestrained - and the captain couldn't be happier.

_44. Private stash_

Spock knew he should be honored when Kirk came to his door during an off-shift and hurried him to the medical bay to meet Bones who then opened one of the drawers to his desk in his office to reveal a bottle of whisky, but the Vulcan could only feel annoyance while he watched the two friends lose count of the number of their shots and rationality.

_45. Games_

When Chekov had innocently asked what kind of games his commander and first-officer played at night to make such noises (and even though Sulu tried to stop him the seventeen year old even demonstrated a few) the entire table went silent before Bones leaned over and puked over Uhura's shoes.

_46. Cloud 9_

Learning that there was an actual place called 'Cloud 9' in the universe Jim had ordered the Enterprise to travel there on one of their breaks and had promptly burst out laughing (along with most of the human crew) when he saw that the place was, just according to its name, a moon full of clouds; Spock didn't find any amusement in it but seeing his Captain so elated by something so simple made him wonder.

_47. Déjà vu_

Whenever Spock Prime watched the way himself in this time period interacted with Jim he felt an odd feeling that quickly became absorbed by amusement, especially when he saw Jim waggle his eyebrows and cause his younger self to turn away with a stain of green on his cheeks.

_48. "Say something!"_

When Spock had solemnly said that they should 'break apart their intimate interactions' Uhura had wanted to scream and she did, demanding that he explain to her why but he only remained silent, unsuccessfully trying to hide his guilt; it would be a few weeks later (after she'd calmed down and proposed they at least stay friends) when she would note how Spock stood a few feet closer to Jim then he used to and how they seemed to have a whole array of inside jokes.

_49. Protection_

If Jim wasn't getting dangerously close to dying from substantial blood loss, he believed his stomach would be hurting and eyes tearing from laughing at the sight of vegetarian-protect-all-life-forms Spock growling and seemingly all too willing to kill the creature in front of the duo that was was the cause of Jim's physical battering.

_50. Hidden among us_

The Enterprise was full of secrets, like how Scotty got the engines working better then any other, why Chekov's accent was flipped, how Sulu took care of plants and polished his sword with the same amount of care; the biggest one yet was how no one seemed to notice when Spock wasn't anywhere to be found it was the same with Jim.


End file.
